The Runaway Prince
by chibi-excel
Summary: Nyotalia AU, Liechtenstein runs away from the palace in search of new friends and freedom. When he arrives he meets Belarus, who unwillingly takes him in for a certain amount of money. Liechtenstein quickly becomes attached to Belarus and finds himself not wanting to return home. BelLiech, HungaryxTaiwan, AusSwiss, Prucan
1. His escape

Nyo! Liechtenstein: Alexander Zwingli, Nyo! Belarus: Mikhail Braginski, Nyo! Prussia: Julchen Beilschmidt, Nyo! Canada: Madeline Williams, Nyo! Hungary: Daniel Héderváry, Nyo! Taiwan: Liu Wang, Nyo! Austria: Franzeska Edelstein , Nyo! Switzerland: Rika Zwingli, Nyo! Seychelles: Marceau Bonnefoy

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter One: His escape**_

* * *

Prince Alexander Zwingli is the young heir to the Switzerland-Liechtenstein throne. At the age of sixteen he has never been anywhere outside of the castle yards, and has certainly never left so much as his room without a guard. He hates it and longs for nothing more than to be able to leave even just for one day. To go out all alone and make new friends out of his citizens. It's not that he doesn't like the castle or those in it, he simply wants more than his daily routine of seeing his sister argue with her fiancé, the Austrian princess Franzeska, and watch his guard Julchen flirt with his personal maid Madeline.

Yes, they are all women. The castle is basically filled with women of many strengths; physical, intellectual, artistic, etc., basically any that his mother deemed interesting. It was her idea to fill the castle with women, not even his father's. She believes it is important to show Rika, the true heir, that women are just as capable as men. It was also her wish that this atmosphere would give Alexander a certain respect for women, which it did. It's also caused him to be absolutely sick of women.

Alexander wants to spend time with guys; he wants to learn masculinity from a man who has not been completely whipped by his wife. A strong, cool guy would be preferred to some sort of scholar; he's met enough of those.

"Alexander~!" A familiar voice calls before he's greeted with a red-eyed, white haired woman.

"Julchen, what are you doing here?" Alexander asks, smiling. "I thought today you were going on a date and your younger sister was taking your place as my guard for the day."

Julchen snickers. "Like that little girl can compare to my awesome abilities!"

"I'm sure she can't…" Alexander responds before quickly adding. "But poor Madeline was elated this morning at the thought of spending the day with you."

Julchen stared at the boy blankly for a moment, the image of a heart broken Madeline forming in her mind. "M-my apologies prince, I must go!" She exclaims before bolting out the door.

A small smirk comes to Alexander's face before he jumps up and dashes off to his room. He has a plan today, you see. Today he will sneak out, he will wander around town, and best of all he will meet new people. Very soon he will be outside, the very thought fills him with immeasurable joy. It's finally his time!

At least it would be, had his sister not came out of nowhere as he was rounding the corner to his room. The beautiful princess Rika, known for her military prowess and ability to remain neutral despite it, now stands before him with suspicious eyes.

"What are you doing running around, Alexander?" Rika asks, brushing her long blonde hair off her shoulder to hide behind her beautiful green dress. "Such activities should be done outside, not in the halls of the palace."

"My apologies, sister." Alexander replies, bowing to his sister. "I was simply in a hurry to grab something…" He explains before looking up at his sister. "Isn't this the time reserved for you to spend with Franzeska?"

A feint blush spreads across his sister's cheeks as she averts her gaze from the inquiring boy. "I have no interest in spending time with that woman."

"That is too bad, you were such good friends as children…why does a marriage between the two of you make you so unhappy?" Alexander asks, knowing that soon his sister will grow flustered with the topic and run off herself.

"…Because it was arranged…" Rika whispers under her breath before hurrying on her way so as not to give Alexander a chance to ask more. Of course he already knows what his sister's problem was; she loved Franzeska since childhood, but it was not Franzeska's choice to marry her, it had been arranged by Rika's mother and Franzeska's father.

Shaking his head in disappointment at the two stubborn women, Alexander returns to the task at hand; sneaking out. He's planned ahead for weeks, maybe even months, and now he is prepared for any distraction or problem that comes his way.

"Alexander." A calm voice calls, getting Alexander to come to a full stop and pale a little. Turning on his heels he comes face to face with his mother; a distinguished woman with her long blonde hair tied back into a braid that just barely sweeps the ground.

"M-mother…hello…" Alexander says, bowing again. "How are you today?"

"Don't stutter, son, we are royalty and royalty does not stutter." The queen chastises and Alexander nods.

"Yes ma'am, I will not stutter." He responds. "If you do not mind, I have some work to do that Miss Alice gave me."

"Ah, Miss Kirkland…of course. Run along then. Did her assistant Amelia give you anything?"

"Amelia…? No, no she is not one for handing out homework, she prefers to give hands on lessons." Alexander answers, a small smile coming to his face. He likes Amelia, the strange American who Alice has taken under her wing. She's one of the people he will definitely miss while he's gone.

"Yes, she seems that type…" His mother mumbles before turning away. "You must get to work now." She says before walking off down the hall.

Sighing in relief, Alexander finally comes to his room. Inside he finds all the things he needs; a commoners shirt and pants, pouches of as much money as he could get, and a small loaf of bread to snack on. With this he will surely blend in. Smiling to himself he calls upon the one woman he has let in on the plan; the Northern Italian Felicia Vargas. Upon the call, the young brunette comes into the room with a wide grin.

"Ah, prince Alexander~! This will be so wonderful! You will meet amazing new people!" Felicia says happily, helping the boy get changed. "Oh, don't forget your crown~!" She adds, placing a small crown on top of his head. "And of course a cloak to keep you warm~!"

Alexander looks at the woman curiously as she slides on the red cloak. "Felicia, I do believe these make the commoners clothing useless…"

"Nonsense! Now follow me!" Felicia commands, leading him to a secret exit in the wall. "Go to the end of this, it will bring you out in town." She explains, handing him a candle. "Be safe, little prince~!" The brunette adds, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Felicia." Alexander grins before heading down the dark hallway. He has finally managed it; he's gotten away from all his guards and gotten out of the palace. Hopefully Felicia will not be found out and punished. Tiptoeing down the hall, Alexander looks around to see spider webs and various small creatures. The place is truly disgusting but thankfully he will be out soon and into the open world.

After a good twenty minutes Alexander reaches a light and smiles, racing to it and swinging the door open to reveal a bustling town. He steps out, excited at the people there. Taking a deep breath he steps into the busy street, quickly getting pushed to the ground. "O-ow!"

"Watch where you're going, stupid kid." A man with pale blond hair and cold blue eyes groans, walking past him. Immediately Alexander's face lights up, looking to the man in amazement. He's exactly what Alexander was looking for; a true man with no real effeminate attributes, aside from his fairly pretty face.

"W-wait!" Alexander calls, watching the man pick up his pace. "I said wait!" He repeats, jumping up from the ground and grabbing the man's arm.

"What the…? Don't touch me!" The man hisses, yanking his arm away.

"I-I'm Alexander, and I...I want to spend time with you!" Alexander blurts out awkwardly, receiving a nasty look.

"I'm not some whore, you can't just…" He stops speaking, looking to Alexander's crown. "Who are you?"

"I-it doesn't matter!" Alexander says quickly, growing nervous at the way the man is staring at the top of his head.

"I'll tell you my name if you answer my question; you're Prince Alexander, aren't you?"

Alexander laughs nervously. "Y-you go straight to the point, don't you?" He asks before sighing. "Yes, I am…"

"Hmm…did you bring money with you?"

"Well…yeah…."

"I see…" The man says, a menacing grin coming to his lips. "My name is Mikhail."

Alexander grins at him. "Nice to meet you Mikhail!" He says happily, looking up at the man with admiration.

"Uh…huh…stop looking at me like that." Mikhail commands, averting his gaze.

"Hm…? S-sorry…I have never spent time with another man aside from my father…so I am just very…excited!" Alexander explains. "So! Where do you live?"

Mikhail rolls his eyes. "Pull it back, your highness." He groans. "I'm not taking you home with me, you're just going to buy me a meal and then I'll escort you back to the castle."

"I do not wish to go home." Alexander says, holding a pouch of money out. "I will pay for you to watch over me until I return to my home."

Mikhail sighs. "Why me? Go bug someone else. I know a Hungarian man named Daniel who will do it."

"But…I would very much like it to be you…" Alexander mumbles, looking to the ground sadly.

"Leave me the hell alone." Mikhail commands, trying to leave the boy.

"Ah…but-!" Alexander calls, his voice faltering as Mikhail abandons him. "M-Mikhail…" He mumbles, sniffling. This isn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to make friends and spend a few days outside, not get abandoned by the first person he met. Maybe he's not actually likeable.

"Your man left you? I would be more than happy to take his place." A man says, wrapping his arm around Alexander's shoulders.

"Ah…? I suppose you can show me around…" Alexander mumbles sadly.

"Great! So...where would you like to go? My home is nearby..." He coos, sliding a hand down Alexander's back to grab his butt.

"Ah!" Alexander gasps, trying to swat at his hand. "S-stop it! That's not what I wanted!"

"Begging for a handsome boy like that to spend time with you and offering him money? I get what you wanted." The man whispers into his ear.

"N-no! It's really not! I simply wanted-!" Alexander stops himself when the man wordlessly falls forward. "...Huh...?"

"You really can't take care of yourself, can you?" Mikhail asks, grabbing his wrist and yanking him forward. "Let's go before I get caught."

"Mikhail…" Alexander calls happily, sending a cold chill down Mikhail's spine. "You're so kind!"

"Don't say my name like that, and I don't care." He commands before turning to Alexander. "I simply decided it was stupid not to get that money."

"Of course!" Alexander chuckles, receiving a glare from Mikhail.

"You piss me off."

"Nope, you like me! I know you do! You saved me!"

"You want to be left for creepy men to attack? Keep that attitude up." Mikhail warns, making Alexander go silent.

* * *

A/N: Rika is a German name, for the record. I thought it was only Japanese, but nope! It's German as well. In German it means Honorable ruler, so I found it fitting. Uuummmm...I packed a lot into one chapter...it won't happen again...probably. Anyways I hope you like it.


	2. His castle with no princess

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter Two: His castle with no princess**_

* * *

Mikhail is quickly growing frustrated with each move Alexander makes. First, the boy gets himself stuck in a damned animal trap; a raccoon trap to be specific. Second, he pissed off one of the venders in town by claiming what he sold was not a potato but a 'lump of death'; apparently he has never seen a potato before it was mashed. Third is his incessant talking of what great friends they would be. In all honesty he's not sure what exactly pisses him off the most.

"Hey, Mikhail…what is this?" Alexander asks, pulling the man out of his thoughts to see the prince holding a broken beer bottle curiously.

"You idiot! Don't pick that up!" Mikhail yells, smacking his hand so he drops it. "That's a beer bottle, a broken one at that. Broken glass is a no, and beer for your age is definitely a no; you drive me crazy enough sober."

"Ahh…it is a broken alcohol bottle…" Alexander says, looking to the glass at his feet. "But…then….someone's littering…our streets. That's horrible!" He gasps. "How could someone do such a thing?"

"God you're so annoyingly naïve…" Mikhail groans. "No one in this part of the country cares about cleanliness, just surviving."

"Ah…yes…where exactly is 'this part' of our country?" Alexander asks and Mikhail smirks.

"You don't know, huh?" Mikhail's voice grows dark. "This is the most dangerous part of the kingdom, the home of sinners."

"Ohh…so it's filled with lecherous people." Alexander says, looking around to the men. "Is that why it is only men?"

"Women can be lecherous too, you know…" Mikhail grumbles. "And sinners aren't always associated with sex. There are things such as thievery, murder, and pure violence. These men are unsavory."

"But…if you are one of them…then they can't be all bad." Alexander mumbles.

"You're a fool for believing in me." Mikhail states. "People die here for trusting others."

"What did you do to get here? Steal?" Alexander asks. "I'm sure it wasn't anything too horr-"

"I'm a murderer, Alexander." Mikhail says coldly. "Still think I'm amazing?"

"A…murderer…?" Alexander goes pale. "Why…did you…murder someone?"

"I'm paid to murder." Mikhail answers, leading the now nervous prince to a large building. "It's what got me this place." He says, gesturing to the building. "It's one of the nicest buildings here. Like the castle of this area."

Alexander frowns. "So it is blood money…"

"It is."

"And you can just kill a human being for nothing….?"

"I can." Mikhail responds, looking to Alexander. "Still want to be around me, prince?"

"Are you going to kill me…?" Alexander questions and Mikhail scoffs.

"If I were to kill you, I would have done it by now. I assure you."

"I'm not sure how reassuring that really is…" The blonde mumbles. "But, it's alright!" He says, smiling at Mikhail. "I trust you won't hurt me!"

"And why is that?" Mikhail asks, not really caring about the idiotic prince's reasoning.

"I'm more useful to you alive." Alexander answers with an almost mischievous look in his eyes. "My kingdom would have your head if you killed me, but alive you can hold me for ransom."

Mikhail rolls his eyes and scoffs at the idea. "Like I would be foolish enough to hold you for any sort of reward."

"That's comforting! I would not want to be stuck with an idiot." Alexander laughs a little.

"Yeah, two idiots together would be dangerous." Mikhail mumbles, making Alexander pout.

"I'm not an idiot, Mikhail."

"That is up for debate."

Alexander huffs. "You're a rude man, Mikhail."

"What is this? Mikhail is with a buddy?" A man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail asks as he enters Mikhail's house.

"Daniel, go away." Mikhail groans as Daniel comes up to Alexander.

"Leave? While you are alone with this cutie here?" Daniel teases. "I've never seen you so eager to have a person all to yourself~!"

"That is not funny."

"It is a little bit." Alexander says and Daniel laughs.

"I like this kid! You gonna keep him?" Daniel asks, making Alexander look to Mikhail hopefully.

"Not forever. Just until he gets his fill and goes running back home." Mikhail answers, walking past Alexander and Daniel to go to his couch. "Where is your little friend Liu? Isn't he always around?"

Daniel smiles at him. "Liu is off buying food. My little Liu is so good it makes me wonder why he stays here with me!"

"Oh! Is Liu another man?" Alexander asks and Daniel nods.

"Yes! He is my man!"

"How wonderful! The two of you are in love? I've often wondered what that is like!" Alexander says and Daniel smirks.

"Perhaps Mikhail will teach you."

"Perhaps Mikhail will shove Daniel's face into the wall." Mikhail grumbles. "If you two are going to talk like idiots, do it somewhere else."

"Poor Alexander! Stuck with such a cold guy!" Daniel exclaims and Alexander shrugs.

"He's nice enough. As long as he isn't a girl I'm good." The prince says, smiling to Daniel. "I've had enough of being surrounded by girls."

"Ohh? And just where are you from that is surrounded with girls?" The brunette asks curiously.

"Oh! From the pa-!" Alexander is quickly cut off by a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto the couch.

"Part of town where women actually live, obviously. Alexander has many sisters." Mikhail lies, squeezing Alexander's wrist until the boy agrees.

"Yes! So many sisters! And they all seem to like other women! So my house was filled to the brim with estrogen." Alexander says and Daniel looks at the two curiously.

"Why did you pull him onto the couch?" Daniel asks.

"He's been walking all day on those small legs, I figured he needed rest."

"Nobody believes that." The brunette narrows his eyes at Mikhail suspiciously. "You are even still holding his wrist…" He observes, making Mikhail quickly remove his hand. "And I have been wondering for a while what that is on top of his head…it almost looks like a crown…"

"Don't be stupid. Crowns are bigger." Mikhail argues.

"He's even wearing red. Any color but the simple browns, black, whites and grays are highly expensive and hard to come by."

"My family worked very hard to afford one outfit of colors for each child." Alexander lies. "That is why I wore this today when I left; it means a lot to me."

Mikhail nods, stretching his arms out on the back of the couch's head rest and leaning back in his seat. "There you go, now would you just go home? Liu should be back soon."

"I suppose I can leave you two alone…" Daniel says, looking Alexander over one more time before smiling and waving. "I will be back later with Liu, so don't do anything too naughty~!" He teases before leaving the building.

"Well that was close!" Alexander says relieved before he notices the glare Mikhail is giving him. "U-um…Mikhail…?"

"Are you fucking retarded? No one can know who you are. The crown is tiny so no one would believe it is real alone, but with your outfit of reds, greens, and blues you were almost done in. Tomorrow we will get you some clothes suitable for here, and in the meantime take off that damned red cape and put on one of my coats to cover the rest of your clothes." Mikhail orders and Alexander nods, smiling a little. "What the hell is that smile for?"

"You care enough about my safety to yell at me. It makes me happy." Alexander explains, making Mikhail blush a little.

"I don't give a shit about you. If you were caught in my house I would get in trouble with those around here for letting 'the enemy' in and I would get in trouble with the palace."

Alexander nods. "That is true…I wonder if they have noticed I am gone yet."

"I get the feeling your presence would be missed quickly." Mikhail muses and Alexander looks to him happily. "Because you're so annoying." He adds, stopping the smile on the prince's face dead in it's tracks.

* * *

A/N: Hungary makes an appearance! Taiwan is Liu, by the way. ANYWAYS for the, I think seven people watching this, I hope it's still keeping your attention! XD


	3. Shopping

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter Three: Shopping**_

* * *

Mikhail wakes up to feel something warm next to him. It is a fairly pleasant, yet uncomfortable, feeling. A strange mixture of feelings he's been getting since Alexander reared his naïve little head. The warm smiles filled with nothing but admiration, the kind words, constant attempts at physical contact, it's extremely annoying and extremely confusing.

Sighing, Mikhail moves a little to escape Alexander, going slowly so the boy doesn't wake up and whine or something else equally stupid and possible.

"Mikhail…" Alexander mumbles, wrapping his arms around the man as he tries to run.

"God damnit, fuck nice." Mikhail groans, pushing the boy to the wall, making him hit his head and wake up.

"O-oww! Mikhail, what was that?" Alexander whines as the man gets out of bed.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed?" Mikhail counters and Alexander frowns.

"The couch was uncomfortable."

"You sleeping beside me was uncomfortable."

Alexander smiles a little. "You don't seem to mind while you are asleep!" He teases, gaining a pillow to the face. "Ow!"

"Don't be such a brat. I'm not a woman, I will rough you up." Mikhail warns as he crawls out of bed.

"I don't mind that." Alexander smiles. "I would very much like to be made more manly."

Mikhail scoffs. "I doubt that's possible. You're way too girly."

"I'm not girly!" Alexander whines. "I-I just don't have any male role models!"

"Well…" The platinum blonde begins, sliding his coat on. "You have one now. Don't fuck it up."

"I'll do my best!" Alexander says, smiling again.

"Yeah…that…stop that. It's girly. You say 'I won't fuck it up!' with no smile." Mikhail explains as he heads to the bathroom.

"I understand…" Alexander says, his face falling.

"That's better." Mikhail says, heading to the door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He orders before leaving.

Alexander sighs. "So I'm stuck here alone…?" He frowns and begins to wander around the house. "Surely there must be something interesting here…" Looking around, he sees absolutely nothing of interest. From the looks of it there are some books that he can read, which might amuse him for a little while, but not long enough. Sighing, Alexander looks out the window to the ground below him where people are running around. "I want to go out there. I left the kingdom to do things…maybe I can go get my own clothing."

Smiling to himself alexander finds some clothes of Mikhail's and heads out of the building. It's a little scary, he has to admit, going out there alone. Without Mikhail the street seems dirtier, the inhabitants angrier, and the sky even seems darker. He barely knows the man yet he feels a thousand times safer with him around. Is that normal? For his own sanity, he's going to assume it is.

"Now where to find clothes…" He mumbles, looking around. "Where would someone sell clothes around here…?"

"I can help you!" A boy with short, dark brown hair says, smiling at him.

"…Who are you?" Alexander asks, moving away.

"I am Liu! Daniel is my…" Liu blushes a little. "Roommate. He told me about you."

Alexander smiles. "Ah! You are the one Daniel is in love with! He told me about you as well!"

Liu laughs a little. "Yes, it's good to meet you! So would you like me to escort you around town?"

"Very much so!" Alexander says, following Liu out of their street and into town.

"Alright, so you know how the cost of colors works, right?" Liu asks and Alexander nods. "Well, out of the cheaper things…I think you would look awesome in brown!" He decides, bringing Alexander to a large vendor selling all kinds of brown articles of clothing.

"Hm…how about this?" Alexander asks, holding up a brown jacket with a black trim.

"Ah, yes, perfect! You will need three layers though, so find a shirt and vest as well." Liu says and the prince frowns.

"Three whole layers? That seems to be a bit much to wear on a daily basis…"

"Not around here it isn't. it's always best to wear three layers, the nights get cold and the buildings we all live in are not greatly insulated."

"I'm just fine at night with Mikhail beside me." Alexander says and Liu goes bright red.

"M-Mikhail shared the bed with you?"

"Well, not exactly willingly…but yes. Why, is it weird for guys to do that?" The blonde asks.

"Weird for guys to-?" Liu sighs and places a hand on his shoulder. "Alexander, men and women can behave as they please. Do not allow Mikhail to throw gender roles in your face to keep you from being yourself. Not all men like to be close to one another, and not all women like it either."

Alexander smiles at him. "I like you, Liu."

Liu smiles back. "I like you, too." The two boys gather some more clothes before paying and heading back to Mikhail's place. "So he's on a job, huh?"

"I suppose…he would not let me come." Alexander frowns and Liu nods.

"As he shouldn't. You would slow him down and someone as innocent as you should not see what he does."

"I could easily handle it! I'm not a fragile little kid. The truth is that Mikhail doesn't want me around…that's all." The boy mumbles dejectedly and Liu frowns.

"He's letting you stay, that's more than anyone else can say about him."

As the two boys make their way back Mikhail returns home. He walks up the stairs and looks around, seeing no sign of Alexander anywhere. "Damnit! I told that little brat to stay still!" Mikhail hisses, kicking his couch in anger. "Well forget him, he's probably dead now anyways." He grumbles, plopping down on the couch and picking up a book from the coffee table. Looking at it, he sees pieces of papers sticking out from pages Alexander has marked to ask him about. "He expected me to teach him about weapons? Stupid kid…"

Mikhail tries to settle down into reading, but it doesn't work. The kid left his mark all over his books. Instead he gets up and just paces, his mind wandering to what could have happened to Alexander until it suddenly hits him; Daniel. Quickly leaving the building he goes down the street to Daniel's house, practically kicking the door down. "YOU!" He hollers, making Daniel pop his head out of the other room.

"Yes?"

"You told someone about Alexander, didn't you?"

Daniel smiles lazily. "Ahhh, did your friend leave? Worried about him, are you? How cute."

Mikhail twitches. "He's not-I'm not worried about him. I'm simply going to kick your ass if you told anyone about him."

Daniel raises a brow. "Told them what? Are you afraid someone killed him? Really, of all the people here you should know better than anyone that all those on this side of town get killed eventually."

"He cannot be killed." Mikhail says firmly. "He's too…important to people." He adds, trying to stop himself from saying who Alexander really is. "The point is, I said I would keep him alive. If he was killed I have failed."

"Promising the impossible now, Mikhail? How bold." Daniel teases before coming up to him. "But I assure you I have said nothing. Liu went out to grab some groceries, when he returns we can ask if he saw Alexander anywhere."

Mikhail sighs. "Yeah…I guess. If that brat comes back I'm putting a bell on him."

"Mm, with 'property of Mikhail' written on it, I'm sure." Daniel mocks. "And if you want to find him I will even help you out."

"Shut up." The platinum blond grumbles. "So…why are you willing to help exactly? I will not be paying you for it."

"I like the kid…I also like that you fuss over him so much." Daniel says, smiling. "He is interesting. I might just even help keep him out of trouble from now on."

"If he returns." Mikhail points out, making Daniel frown.

"Yes…if he returns."

"Daniel! I'm back!" Liu exclaims, coming into the room Daniel and Mikhail are in. "Oh…Mikhail…I just sent Alexander back to your place. He bought some clothes when we went to-!" His voice cuts off when a small dagger lands in the wall beside his head. "…Eh…?"

"Do not take my stuff without asking first." Mikhail grumbles, grabbing the dagger on his way out.

"What was that all about?" Liu asks curiously and Daniel chuckles.

"That was Mikhail worried about someone."

"Weird…I don't think I like it."

Daniel laughs. "I love it!"

Mikhail stomps up to where Alexander is changing and slams open the door as the boy removes his shirt. "You-!"

"Mikhail! You're home!" Alexander smiles at him, watching as a hint of color comes to Mikhail's pale face. "I went out with Liu today."

"You could have left a fucking-"

"I was actually heading out myself, but he found me and offered me help. He and Daniel are really nice. You have great friends."

"They are NOT my-!"

"Anyways, I got a bunch of clothes! They actually fit! No oversized hand-me-downs!"

"Would you JUST-!"

"I bought you something too!" Alexander says and Mikhail falters.

"…Huh?"

"Yes! I got you this!" The prince reaches into his pocket and pulls out a badge with a beautiful cornflower on it surrounded by little patterns in black. "The blue reminded me of your eyes! Liu said you wouldn't take it, because it looks girly. I think it looks cool though!"

Mikhail lets out a frustrated groan before grabbing a shirt moving closer to the boy. "Put this on or you'll catch a cold, brat." He grumbles, tossing the article of clothing at him as he takes the badge. "It's really girly. What guy gets excited over flowers?" His eyes go back to the dejected looking Alexander. "…But…if you ensure that you won't go off without informing me somehow again, I will keep the stupid thing." He glares at Alexander. "And don't you dare tell Liu or Daniel that I kept it."

Alexander smiles. "You will? Really? Of course I'll make sure to tell you from now on! I promise!"

Mikhail nods and places the item in his coat pocket. "Alright then, get dressed and come out to the other room. I have brought home dinner."

"Okay! I'll be out soon!" Alexander calls out as Mikhail sits on the couch with a scowl.

"Why did I take him in? Of all the things to get me…he gets something with a flower."

* * *

A/N: The word 'girly' is thrown around quite a bit in this, huh? I'm not being sexist, that is just how genders are viewed. Liu (Nyo!Taiwan) is the voice of reason for gender XD Poor Mikhail...it's like watching over a little kid. Sorry this took...like...forever.


	4. New friends

**Nyo!Monaco: Ranier Bonnefoy, Nyo! Seychelles: Marceau Mancham.**

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter Four: New Friends**_

* * *

Alexander stretches in bed, his back arching up from the mattress as he yawns.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mikhail asks annoyed, watching the boy's body tense before relaxing and plopping back down on the mattress.

"Mmm…just stretching." Alexander looks at Mikhail curiously. "Why? Did I wake you?"

The man sighs. "No…but even so, I don't exactly want to look and see you…stretching like that."

"Why?"

"It's unsettling."

The boy frowns. "Stretching is unsettling?"

Mikhail stares at the boy for a second before standing up abruptly. "Your innocence is almost blinding. I shouldn't have to put up with this crap so early in the morning."

"Hm…you're so weird." Alexander says, looking at him. "If it really annoys you I could sleep on the couch, I suppose."

The older man scoffs. "I've tried to get you to sleep on the couch and every night you end up in my bed."

"You don't kick me out." The prince points out.

Mikhail pouts, looking away annoyed. "…You try kicking a small animal out of bed."

"So I'm a small animal?" Alexander smiles a little. "Does that mean I'm cute?"

Mikhail twitches, reaching forward and pinching his cheek. "A boy shouldn't be happy at being called cute."

"Right! Right! Sorry!" Alexander apologizes, wrestling to loosen Mikhail's grip on his face.

An almost amused look comes to Mikhail's face at the sight of Alexander struggling to budge his arm, but after a while he loosens his grip, allowing the boy the pleasure of thinking he achieved his goal.

The blonde's eyes light up just as Mikhail expected and he takes a deep breath. "I meant to say…" He glares up at Mikhail. "Do not compare me to a useless little animal!"

A small smile actually comes to Mikhail's face for a split second, surprising Alexander before a hand lands on his head and forces his face to the ground. "That's better."

Staring at the ground, Alexander smiles brightly, feeling his face flush a little. Mikhail's getting kinder and nothing makes Alexander happier than that knowledge. "Hey, Mikhail…can I go somewhere with Liu today?" He asks, forcing his head up to look at the man.

"Huh? What do I care?" Mikhail huffs, letting go of him. "Just…try not to get killed out there."

"You and Daniel can come with us!" Alexander offers, grabbing Mikhail's wrist. "It would be fun! Let's go!"

"Why should I spend time with those two?"

"We're going gambling! Liu said it's really fun!"

Mikhail tenses. "Where…are you going to gamble?"

"Ummm…some place run by a man named Ranier Bonnefoy." Alexander answers and Mikhail groans.

"He's taking you to that sly little bastard's place? I suppose I must go." He grumbles, getting out of bed and grabbing clothes. "You are all so difficult."

Alexander smiles at him. "Really? You'll come? That's great! We can finally go somewhere together!"

Mikhail looks at him annoyed. "What does that matter? Shut up and get some clothes on." He commands and Alexander nods, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "OTHER. ROOM."

After the two get ready they pick up Daniel and Liu, both of whom try and fail to sustain their laughter at the sight of Mikhail coming with them. A few punches to the head and forced apologies later, they arrive at a large and beautiful building, quite possibly the most beautiful building in this town.

"Wooow! Is this Ranier's place? He must be rich!" Alexander says in awe and Mikhail groans.

"Yeah, because the little bastard cheats."

"He doesn't cheat!" Liu scolds. "He is good at what he does."

"It's true, he has been since he was little…which is what brought him here." Daniel says. "He played against a soldier at the age of ten and won, so to keep from paying him the soldier made false accusations that sent him here."

Alexander gasps. "Wh-? No that can't be!"

"Of course it can! Those damned royals care about nothing but themselves. The poor, sneaky, or 'unfavorable' such as us are cast aside in disgust." Liu says bitterly. "And that damn king and queen just-!"

"Enough!" Mikhail says firmly as he covers Alexander's ears with his hands from behind. "I think that's enough of this talk, Liu. Alexander doesn't need to know of these things." He adds, his voice barely audible to the blonde in front of him.

"And why not?" Liu asks annoyed. "Stop babying him."

Daniel sighs and places a hand on Liu's head. "He's right; there is no need to ruin Alexander's ideals with our grudges."

Mikhail nods and moves his hands from the boy's ears. "Alright, let's go in." He says, watching Liu and Daniel head in before him and Alexander.

"…My parents are good to their people though…" Alexander whispers to the man beside him. "I don't understand how this could happen…"

"Just because the top is pure doesn't mean those below them aren't corrupt." Mikhail explains. "Don't worry about it, just get inside."

"But I-!" Alexander begins before an arm wraps around his stomach and lifts him up. "M-Mikhail!" He squeaks out as he's held over his shoulder.

"We're going in." Mikhail says decidedly, going inside with the now blushing prince.

"Ahh, still big on making an entrance I see." A small boy with light brown hair and calm blue eyes says, smiling at Mikhail. "How lovely to see you, Mikhail." His eyes then fall on Alexander's butt. "And who does such a fine derrière belong to?"

Mikhail sets the now red faced Alexander down. "It belongs to this kid."

Alexander smiles nervously. "N-nice to meet you, I'm Alexander."

"I'm Ranier." The boy replies, smiling back. "Welcome to my gambling ring."

"Wow, th-this place is so nice!" Alexander says, looking around. "You must make a lot of money."

"Well, I never lose…except…to that guy." Ranier says, looking to a tall man with tanned skin and messy black hair. "Such a strange man, came from an island on the other side of the continent and played against me, winning each time. Without cheating, even."

"We don't care." Mikhail groans.

"I do!" Alexander quickly says, leaning forward to talk to Ranier. "What's that man's name? He looks really cool."

"Marceau Mancham...or something strange like that." Ranier answers.

"Wow, he even has a cool name!" Alexander says excitedly.

"Cool? He looks like an idiot." Mikhail grumbles, staring at the oblivious man who is now talking to Daniel and Liu.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Mikhail." Ranier teases before patting Alexander on the head. "Be careful with him. I would imagine he would be a fairly exhausting lover."

Alexander stares at him blankly. "Lover? Whose lover?"

"It's not like that." Mikhail butts in. "I am his caretaker. His unwilling caretaker."

"I can take him off your hands." Ranier offers and Mikhail glares.

"Not a chance."

The boy sighs. "Why do you think I'm so evil? It's not really nice. Just because I have scolded you for misbehaving doesn't make me a bad person. It makes me more grown up than you. Don't hold maturity against me, it's childish." Ranier scolds, making Alexander snicker.

"Mikhail got scolded. I never thought it was possible." Alexander teases. "It's kind of cute." He mocks and Mikhail glares.

"I will leave you to rot here." Mikhail threatens before heading towards the others.

"E-eh? Mikhail! That's cruel!" Alexander whines, following after him.

"Mikhail is taking care of someone, hm?" Ranier mumbles to himself. "I wonder what the boy is paying to make him do so…or maybe he just wants to?" He laughs. "Yeah right, like that's possible."

* * *

A/N: I am super in love with the pairing of Seychelles and Monaco right now, so I put them in here. Their names are ones I have found used for them on the internet here and there.


	5. A search commences

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter Five: A search commences**_

* * *

Mikhail looks away from his conversation with Daniel and notices a lack of a certain someone. A certain idiot prince. "Damnit, where did he go now?" He groans and Daniel laughs.

"He went off with Ranier to play cards, I would assume!" Daniel says, watching as Mikhail pales.

"Oh shit, his money!" Mikhail quickly leaves Daniel who is now doubled over from laughter. He arrives in a back room where Alexander is sitting next to Ranier, with at least seven other men around the table. "…What are you doing with him?"

Ranier looks at him with a smirk. "I'm teaching him to play cards."

"It's poker!" Alexander says happily. "And I've already won a lot!" He points to a huge pile of money and Mikhail sighs.

"Well…I think it's time to call it quits." The man says, grabbing Alexander's hand.

"Let the kid have his fun!" Marceau laughs, patting Alexander on the back. "You should see his face light up when he wins! It's too cute!"

Alexander blushes a little as both Mikhail and Ranier pout. "Th-thanks…" The blonde mumbles, neither him or Marceau picking up on the other two men's annoyance.

"You know what? Maybe it is time for you to go home, Alexander." Ranier grumbles and Mikhail nods.

"Yes. We are going home now." He commands, pulling the boy up onto his feet. "Collect your money and let's leave."

Alexander looks up at him with wide green eyes. "But I want to keep playing…"

Mikhail rolls his eyes as Ranier hands him a bag with the money in it. "We're not playing anymore." He says, taking his coat off and covering Alexander's face with it. "Now quit looking at me like that and move your ass."

"B-but Liu and Daniel…" Alexander begins, groping around the air until he finds Mikhail's arm.

"They're leaving, too. Neither of them are dumb enough to blow all their money here. Unlike you, evidently." Mikhail chastises and Alexander's head lowers sadly.

"….Alright…" He mumbles before removing the coat and looking to Marceau and Ranier. "I will see you two later!"

Ranier smiles and waves politely. "Please return anytime."

"Yeah! We can't wait to see you again! Even just to hang out! Marceau exclaims, grinning at the boy.

"Do not talk as if this is your house!" Ranier scolds. "You're just some annoying guy who won't leave at closing time!"

"So meeaaannnn!" Marceau whines as Mikhail leads Alexander outside.

"Hey…Mikhail…am I some annoying guy who won't leave to you?" Alexander asks as they get outside alone.

"I've been saying that from the beginning." Mikhail answers before seeing the disappointment on Alexander's face. "…But…I guess I'm in no real hurry for you to leave."

Alexander smiles at him. "Would you fight to keep me here?"

"Let's not get crazy." The older man groans, leading the way back to the house. "Besides, who would fight to get a brat like you back?"

"I will have you know I am very well liked at the palace!"

As Alexander catches up to Mikhail, he narrowly avoids a soldier from the palace, unbeknownst to him. The soldier, Monika, looks at the slum portion of town in disgust and keeps walking, figuring he wouldn't be there anyways. Finishing her rounds, Monika returns to the castle and to her older sister Julchen.

"I have not found him, and I have not heard anything about a prince being captured or jewels being sold. No signs of him anywhere." Monika says and Julchen smiles a little.

"At least he's not being sold on the black market…" Julchen sighs, looking up the stairs. "Poor Rika has not left her room since he left…"

"Princess Franzeska has come today to see her." Monika says, sighing heavily. "Everyone has been so sad since he left…"

"He is a sweet, intelligent boy. Who wouldn't miss him?" Julchen asks before a look of disgust comes to her face. "I only hope he isn't stuck with some gross and unkempt man that takes him places like casinos and back-alley markets. Our poor prince wouldn't know what to do with himself in such a situation."

"He would be terrified." Monika mumbles. "He was always scared of such 'ruffian' things."

"I think he wanted to try it." Julchen says, smiling a little. "…With a friend or something."

Monika frowns. "Did he really have a friend? Workers don't truly count, they cannot be honest to god friends…so did he?"

"The queen kept him pretty isolated from guys…other than teachers and ambassadors." Julchen laughs bitterly. "That boy must have been so lonely…it's no wonder he ran away."

"Julchen, Monika! Princess Franzeska is here!" Madeline exclaims, running over to them. "Felicia is bringing her upstairs to see princess Rika."

The sisters nod before looking over to see Franzeska walking up the stairs in a hurried manner, leaving Felicia behind as he goes to the bedroom and swings the door open.

"Rika!" Franzeska calls and Rika turns in her bed to glare at her.

"Shut my door! From the other side!" Rika huffs, Franzeska ignoring her orders and coming in further, shutting the door so the staff can no longer hear them.

"What are you doing in bed?" Franzeska asks, walking up and sitting on the edge of the large mattress. "The Rika I know would be taking control of the search efforts. You're far better at that sort of thing than your mother." The Austrian princess points out, leaning over and stroking the woman's hair. "It's alright, he will return."

Rika looks at Franzeska bitterly. "I do not want false comfort from a forced fiancé."

Franzeska removes her hand from Rika's hair in shock. "Rika…what are you talking about?" She frowns and leans toward Rika, whispering in her ear. "I've only wanted to marry you my whole life."

Rika blushes, squirming awkwardly under her blankets. "You…could have said so sooner…" She clears her throat before throwing off her covers and standing up. "Enough of these childish affairs, let's find my baby brother."

Franzeska smiles and stands up on the other side of the bed. "Of course. I have brought as many spies as I could to help in the efforts. Get dressed and come with me."

Rika nods, looking back at Franzeska. "I will be right there."

Franzeska leaves the room, the four other women watching as she does so. "Good day, ladies. Prepare a meeting room for Rika and I to discuss further searches." She says, before going downstairs.

"Wha…?" Monika stares in awe and Julchen smirks.

"So Franzeska preformed a miracle, huh? Impressive."

As the women go about their orders in the castle, Alexander notices something familiar in Mikhail's house. Brought by him, in a protective cover and hidden, is a painting of him and Rika. "Ah…sister…" He mumbles, bringing out the picture and running his hands over it.

"Homesick?" Mikhail asks, sitting beside him.

"No, I'm just…Rika is so attached to me…I hope she is alright." Alexander mumbles before looking to Mikhail sadly. "Was I too selfish? Should I have had Rika bring me around town? Or perhaps just Julchen…anyone who would have let Rika know I was alright…"

Mikhail stares at him as Alexander's head drops and his shoulders begin to shake. "Well, if you're going to cry about it…there is something we can do." He says, looking away from the boy's tears.

"There…is…?" Alexander asks as he wipes his tears away with his sleeve. "Wh-what would that be?"

"Send a letter to your sister, from somewhere else that Ranier can find, telling her you are okay and do not want to return for a while…or whatever it may be you want." Mikhail mumbles and Alexander smiles.

"Thank you Mikhail!" He exclaims, moving forward and hugging him.

"I-I did not say you could hug me!" Mikhail scolds, struggling in the boy's grasp.

"But I've wanted to for so long!" Alexander says and Mikhail blushes lightly.

"Y-you…are really not making this any better." The Belarusian grumbles, weakly trying to move him away. "You're such a creepy little boy."

* * *

A/N: I've been meaning to show those at the castle...and now they will come up more often, probably. I would assume, since they will be searching for Alexander. XD


	6. An Argument

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter Six: An Argument**_

* * *

The sun shines into Mikhail's bedroom, where he is once again joined by Alexander. He hated it at first, the crowded feeling of another person in his room, yet recently his focus has been on the warmth coming from the sleeping boy beside him. Things he hated like Alexander moving closer in his sleep, making noises right in his ear, are now things he can sleep better to. The boy is making him more…agreeable, and he doesn't like it.

"Mikhail, good morning!" Alexander says, smiling over at him.

"Hmm? Yeah…morning…" Mikhail mumbles, turning away.

An almost wistful look comes to the small blonde's face. "Ranier has sent the letter today, right?"

"That is right, your sister will get the letter tonight." Mikhail answers, sitting up. "She will no doubt come to find you."

"Maybe she will let me stay!" Alexander says, smiling at Mikhail. "Maybe we can tell her of the rotten things the soldiers have been doing and fix the corruption!"

"Oh yes, and maybe after that Liu, Daniel, Ranier, Marceau, and I can come to the palace for tea." Mikhail grumbles, his sarcasm being lost on Alexander.

"That would be wonderful!" Alexander exclaims. "You could meet Julchen and the others as well! That would be so fantastic!"

Mikhail narrows his eyes as he looks to the boy. "You're a fucking idiot."

Alexander immediately deflates, frowning at the man beside him. "What do you mean…?"

"I'm not going to associate with those people, the corruption will not be put to an end, and you won't be able to stay here." Mikhail explains bitterly. "The royal court does not work that way, Alexander. You will be taken away from m-from here and there's nothing anyone can do to get you back."

The blonde tenses up, actually glaring at Mikhail. "What do you know? My sister will help me! She is the next to the throne and even more just and interested in equality than my parents!" He yells, standing up on the bed to look down at Mikhail. "Do not talk of people you don't know!"

"Then you don't talk of things you clearly do not understand you sheltered little idiot!" Mikhail shouts back. "Damnit! Can't you tell from the time you have spent here just how little your family actually tells you? You cannot be this stupid, Alexander!"

"I'm not stupid you presumptuous jerk!" Alexander hollers, chucking his pillow at Mikhail's face. "Unlike you I can embrace and believe in good things! You are the type who would greatest thing you could imagine and just drive it away because you refuse to feel happy!" He screams at the top of his lungs before running off the bed and changing, quickly leaving the building after.

"God damnit!" Mikhail hisses, looking out the window to see Alexander running off. "Refuse to feel happy, huh…?" He mumbles, burying his face in his hand. "Maybe that's true…"

Without giving much thought to it, Alexander runs to Ranier's place and bangs on the door. "Ranier! Ranier, please let me in!" He pleads, tears now streaming down his face.

"Alexander, what are you-?" Ranier falls silent when he opens the door and looks at the boy. "Oh my…please come in." He says, ushering the boy inside and to the couch. "What did Mikhail do?"

A sad smile comes to Alexander's face. "You immediately assume he did something, huh?"

"Well, it's Mikhail…so it's a safe bed, isn't it?" Ranier asks, smiling at Alexander. The boy doesn't return it, focused on wiping the tears that won't stop. "Alexander…" He begins, a frown settling on his features. "What happened?"

Alexander remains silent for a moment, staring at the ground, before finally mumbling. "Do you hate the royalty?"

"As in the royal family? Not at all." Ranier says, smiling at Alexander again as he places a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm quite fond of one member."

Alexander looks at him confused. "Have you met one before?"

"Haha!" The man laughs. "I have the prince on my couch as we speak!" He watches in amusement as the blonde pales. "Do not worry; I like you so I won't say anything. Not to mention…" Ranier sits down beside him, tilting his head to look the boy in the eyes. "Mikhail would kill anyone who took you from him, no doubt."

Alexander blushes and looks away bitterly. "That is not true. He is looking forward to my sister getting me out of here." He mumbles. "He just wants me gone…"

"Are you sure he's looking forward to it?" Ranier asks. "Are you sure it is not dread?" He sighs and leans back on the couch. "He said some harsh things that hurt, right? That's because he is hurting and rather than discuss it, being Mikhail, he decided to let his frustration out on you."

"That…can't be…" Alexander mumbles and Ranier laughs a little.

"I would bet you anything that Mikhail is panicking right now. No doubt I will soon get a knock at the door or a phone call!" Ranier says, patting him on the back. "Patience is needed with that idiot. A lot of it."

Alexander frowns. "He doesn't like me. He takes care of me out of moral obligation…"

"I've known Mikhail since before he was able to walk on his own. In that time he has not once been the type to do something out of moral obligation. Or morals period." Ranier points out. "Really, you should go talk to him."

"But I...I lashed out on him…" Alexander mumbles. "He's going to be mad at me."

"No he won't. Really, Alexander, go home and talk to him." Ranier insists.

"Ranier…" Alexander begins, an amused smile coming to his face. "Are you insisting I return home to talk to him because you want to help…? Or because you want some more alone time with the very naked Marceau in the other room?" He asks, watching Ranier go bright red.

"Wh-wha-? When did you-?"

"When I first came in." Alexander explains, standing up. "I did not bring it up because I was too upset." He looks at Ranier. "You know…everyone thinks I'm completely naïve about these things…but just because I'm unsure of the mechanics doesn't mean I do not recognize it when I see it."

Ranier awkwardly clears his throat. "S-sex…?"

"Well that too, but I was talking about love!" Alexander teases before waving to Marceau and leaving.

"He is pretty observant, isn't he?" Marceau asks, coming out to sit next to Ranier.

"Y-yeah…" He admits before looking at the man beside him. "As hot as you are naked, would you mind putting some clothes on?"

Marceau laughs and kisses Ranier on the cheek. "Anything for my dear landlord."

Alexander leaves Ranier's house, his smile fading once he closes the door. The whole reason he chose Ranier rather than Liu and Daniel was to hide somewhere Mikhail wouldn't think of at first. However, he would never want to interrupt a couple while they are enjoying their time alone together, so he swallows his apprehension and walks back to Mikhail's. Once there he goes to open the door before a hand grabs him from behind. "Ah!"

Twirling around, Alexander comes face to face with a very frustrated…or is it flustered…Mikhail looking down at him. "You. Inside. Now." Mikhail orders, pulling him into the house and locking the door behind him.

Alexander looks up at him shyly. "Mikhail…I-!"

"I'm sorry." Mikhail mumbles under his breath, his words too quick and barely audible.

"Ah…what?" Alexander asks, receiving a glare from Mikhail. "O-okay, you don't need to say it again, I heard it…" He smiles at Mikhail, feeling his face heat up under the man's uncomfortable gaze. "I'm sorry too…" The blonde apologizes as he reaches out to grab Mikhail's sleeve. "I promise I won't leave though…not until you want me to."

Mikhail stares down at Alexander, unmoving under the boy's touch. "You won't have a choice."

"I'll hide."

"They'll find you."

"I'll run."

"They are your family, don't you want to return to them at some point."

Alexander looks up at him helplessly. "I just want to be with you, Mikhail…" He chokes out before burying his face in his arm to hide his tears.

"Crying isn't very manly, Alexander." Mikhail points out, his tone gentler than Alexander has ever heard from him. "Telling another man you want to be with them probably isn't either." He adds, the blonde's face heating up at the implications of his own words and the warmth of Mikhail's hand that now wraps around his.

"I-I can't help it…" Alexander sniffles. "I'm not manly, I guess."

Mikhail places his free hand on Alexander's head, gently petting his hair before pulling him into a hug. "No, you're actually pretty manly." He admits, resting his chin on top of the boy's head and allowing his arm to wrap around Alexander's shoulders. "I'm in awe of your bravery. To say such embarrassing things."

The blonde's face goes a deeper red and his heart is pounding in his ears. It feels nice to be touched by Mikhail. Too nice. "S-stop being so nice, it's strange!" He stutters out and Mikhail let's go, moving back.

"Daniel told me to be nicer so you don't run away again." Mikhail explains. "Should I not?" He asks, his voice going cold again.

"No, I...I want you to be you…" Alexander mumbles. "I'm sorry I didn't understand. Ranier explained to me…why you were being so mean." He frowns at Mikhail. "I'll be more understanding from now on, I promise."

Mikhail stares at the boy surprised for a moment before nodding. "I will attempt to be a bit less of an ass…" He squeezes the hand he's still holding a little. "And I won't let them take you."

Alexander smiles widely. "You will fight to keep me?"

"If I must, I will kill." Mikhail says, a dark smirk on his face that sends a shiver down the boy's spine.

"P-please refrain from killing them…the female soldiers are my friends…"

"Then only the males will fall."

"Maybe…no one falls?" Alexander offers, receiving an unamused look from Mikhail. "I really hope they don't find us…" He mumbles before his eyes go to the hand Mikhail is still holding and he smiles. "I suppose if it becomes necessary to ensure I can stay, a few deaths won't be that bad…"

"What a very manly res…" Mikhail trails off, looking to where the boy's blissful gaze is. His face goes a bright red before he quickly pulls his hand away. "A-anyways, don't go running to Ranier anymore. That man knows way too much about me and I'd rather you not hear it."

"No way!" Alexander grins. "I plan on getting all kinds of information on baby Mikhail! Oohh I wonder if he has baby pictures of you…"

"Don't make me have to kill you before your family's soldiers can even begin to search." Mikhail threatens, his dark look ignored by the boy.

* * *

A/N: God boys just _kiss_ already! ...I'm really sorry this took so long. To be honest, a lot of the time I forget about it...lD I'll try to do better with that...


	7. Ordered Retrieval

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter Seven: Ordered retrieval**_

* * *

Rika receives Alexander's letter, immediately running to Julchen. "Julchen, read this!" She says, handing her the note.

"Awww, the little prince is growing up! He's shacked up with a dude!" Julchen snickers. "Hopefully he's hot!"

"Julchen! Alexander needs to come home! Maybe not to stay if he doesn't want, but he needs to return! I need to talk to him!" Rika says, looking to the still snickering woman in front of her. "Find him." She orders, cutting Julchen's laughter off.

"…Huh?" Julchen looks at her confused. "He's happy, why bring him back?"

"I will let him return, if he wants after I see him, I just want to set some conditions." Rika says and Julchen smirks.

"You want to make sure he doesn't stop coming around." The soldier points out, making Rika frown.

"That is not your business. I am sending him a note to come back immediately or I will send you after him." Rika decides and Julchen sighs.

"If that is what you want, princess."

Mikhail stares at Alexander in confusion. "What…what are you doing?" He asks as the boy piles the table with different foods. "Oh god…you didn't invite people over, did you?"

Alexander smiles, his cheeks now a light red color. "No, I-I just made it for us…." He says shyly and Mikhail's eyes narrow.

"Why?"

"Ur….um…Mikhail…do you not have any interest in this stuff?" The blond asks, pouting a little. "I can make something different if you want!"

Mikhail raises a brow. "Jesus Christ, Alexander." He groans, getting up and walking over to him. "Just sit down." His hands fall onto Alexander's shoulder, making the boy shudder a little. "Now stop moving around and calm yourself."

"M-Mikhail! Wait! I need to make more stuff!" Alexander fusses, trying to get out of his grip.

"Shut up what the hell is your problem recently?" Mikhail grumbles, pushing the boy onto the couch.

"I-it's just…um…" Alexander smiles at him nervously. "I got a letter from Ranier that he received from my sister…"

Mikhail frowns. "I see. She wants you to return?"

"She said if I don't return she will send Julchen to find me…" Alexander mumbles.

Mikhail grimaces, preparing his daggers. "Don't worry, I'll take them down."

Alexander gasps. "No way! You can't hurt Julchen, I love her!" He exclaims, surprised at the dark look now on Mikhail's face.

"Oh you do, huh? Then why don't you go back?" The older man grumbles.

"Why would that…? Oh…oohhh…" Alexander grins at him. "I'm not interested in Julchen, I love her like I do my sister!" He laughs a little. "Where you jealous just now?"

"Wh-? Don't be stupid!" Mikhail huffs, crossing his arms and grabs some food. "Just eat your fucking buffet here before it gets cold."

Alexander stares at him with a strange smile on his face before leaning closer and kissing Mikhail. The older man drops his fork onto the table as the room grows tense. Getting nervous, Alexander jumps away from the stunned man beside him. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I just-! I, um..!"

"It's…it's fine…?"

"No it isn't! I-I just…thought…" He begins before quickly stopping himself.

"Hm? Thought what…?" Mikhail asks and Alexander shrinks away.

"Th-thought…um…thought that…you wanted…to…kiss me." The boy explains awkwardly.

"You…want me to kiss you?" Mikhail mutters under his breath. "When did you begin to think of those things? Damnit, I should never have introduced you to those fucking perverts…"

Alexander laughs a little. "I'm not some cliché wide-eyed little child." He smiles at him. "I promise I won't do anything just because I like you, though."

Mikhail's eyes widen. "You…WHAT?"

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't want to kiss you if I wasn't interested in you." Alexander says.

Mikhail takes a deep breath and rubs his temple. "You like me, huh?"

"Very much, yes."

"You shouldn't get attached to the first man you meet. Especially if it's me. Not to mention you will be taken away soon…so…"

Alexander pouts. "It's not that! I like you most because of who you are! Not because you are the first person I met outside the palace! A-and…and…even if I'm going to leave I would still want you to…kiss me at least once. If you wanted to!"

Mikhail's face goes bright red. "D-don't say stupid shit like that!"

"But I mean it!"

The older man sighs, muttering to himself. "I can't believe I'm being hit on by a kid who is going to leave anyways…"

Alexander frowns and moves away from him. "Sorry, I didn't plan on going home…I wanted to stay with you forever."

Mikhail sighs again and grabs his hand, pulling him into his lap. "Don't run off, brat." He mumbles, placing a hand on Alexander's thigh. "It doesn't have to be forever, if it can't be, but I like you as well…so…"

Alexander's breath hitches as he stares at Mikhail's hand. "S-so…you…will…kiss me…?" He asks shyly and Mikhail blushes a little, glaring at the boy.

"Just stop talking brat." Mikhail orders before grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss. He doesn't wait for Alexander to react before he delves his tongue past the boy's lips, taking the opportunity to explore his mouth.

Alexander closes his eyes, moaning into the kiss as Mikhail's hand travels up his thigh. Gasping, the younger boy pulls away. "M-Mikhail…what are…?" He mumbles, eyes wandering down to Mikhail's hand.

"Sorry." Mikhail mumbles. "I...um…got…carried away…"

Alexander grins, laughing a little. "That's alright!" He says, pulling him into another quick kiss. "It's cute!"

A dark look comes to Mikhail's face. "Don't call me cute you little brat." He groans wrapping his arms around Alexander's waist and pulling him closer.

Alexander smiles sadly at him. "Can I hide with you for as long as I can?"

Mikhail looks at him amused. "Isn't that what you have been doing already?"

"Touché."

Alexander sends Ranier a letter to give to Rika, telling her he will not return. Upon getting the letter his sister becomes enraged.

"Alexander refuses to return!" Rika gasps. "What is this man doing to him? He's brainwashing my brother!"

"Nah, Alexander just wants to be with his new guy!" Julchen says, snickering. "Leave the kid alone."

"I must talk to him now!" Rika decides, looking to Julchen. "Get him back here."

Julchen sighs. "Fine, fine, I'll bring him home." She rolls her eyes. "But I'm bringing his boyfriend too. Well, if he's cute enough."

Rika sighs. "Don't you have priorities?"

"Obviously. They just don't revolve around a major brother's complex." Julchen teases. "But, nonetheless, I'll just go."

"Good. He needs to return for my wedding anyways." Rika says and Julchen laughs.

"God, kid, you have issues." The soldier sighs. "I'll go get him, though, so just calm yourself down a little."

"Honestly, though, if you bring that man he is with here I will have him beheaded." Rika warns, stopping Julchen in her tracks.

"Rika…that's…"

"They are living in the neighborhood where all of the criminals live. I will not allow a criminal in the palace."

Julchen sighs. "You're going to try to get the prince to leave him, aren't you?"

"He's a criminal, Julchen, what else should I do? If he had just met a normal man it would be fine, but who knows what this man does. What if he's an assassin?" Rika asks and Julchen shrugs.

"I'm technically an assassin, for the royal family, is that much different?"

"We are not having this conversation, just do as I say."

* * *

A/N: Well, Rika has ulterior motives, but if your sibling was possibly dating an assassin what would you do? That's right send out the soldier(you obviously have because who doesn't have one in this day and age) to retrieve him. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, I am finishing it in the next chapter. I have to lessen my amount of stories on here now, since I will be doing my practicum in a few weeks (Job shadowing at a funeral home).


	8. All's well

**The Runaway Prince**

_**Chapter Eight: All's well**_

* * *

Mikhail wakes up with a small smile, his arms wrapped tightly around Alexander's waist and his face buried in his hair. He must admit it's a nice way to wake up.

"Mikhail, your grip is getting tighter." Alexander points out, laughing a little. "You really are cute~!"

Mikhail twitches a little, leaning forward and lightly biting the back of Alexander's neck. "I'm not cute."

"You're adorable." Alexander teases, turning to face him for a kiss.

"Nope." Mikhail says simply, pushing the boy of the side of the bed.

"Owww! Mikhail that was mean!"

"You'll live."

Alexander sighs, sitting up on the floor and watching Mikhail get out of bed and dressed. "You have to work today?"

"Yes, make sure to go to Daniel's or Ranier's while I'm gone." Mikhail says and Alexander smiles.

"I can survive on my own."

"Don't be stupid." Mikhail scolds, putting on his coat and heading to the door. "I don't want to lose you, so go somewhere safe." He mumbles and Alexander notices the red on the tips of his ears as he heads out.

"Ahhh~", Alexander sighs, covering his face with his hands to hide his own blush and smile as he falls over onto the ground, "Why is he so cuuuuute?" He giggles to himself, "I suppose I could go to Daniel's today. Ranier and Marceau are probably busy."

"Orrr you could go to the palace." A familiar voice suggests and Alexander sits up, looking to the window behind him to see Julchen leaning against the frame with a grin. "Lovebirds are so adorable in the morning, don't you think?"

"How…did you find me?" Alexander asks and Julchen sighs, jumping down to stand in front of him.

"Alexander, I am the royal family's favorite knight. If I could not find the wayward prince with ease my title would be a lie, don't you think?" Julchen counters, watching Alexander frown. "Look, I don't want to bring you back any more than you want to come back. Your sister doesn't want you with a criminal." She explains, grabbing him. "Come now, let's go back."

"Say you couldn't find me!" Alexander begs, struggling in her grasp. "S-say I moved out of the kingdom and you don't know where I went! Say anything! Don't take me from Mikhail!" He pleads and Julchen looks away guiltily.

"I'm so sorry, if it were up to me I wouldn't do this." Julchen apologizes, knocking him out with ease before sneaking out back to the castle.

When Mikhail returns to the building he immediately notices Alexander's night clothes strewn across the floor and his day clothes missing. "SHIT!" He hisses, grabbing his daggers and running out of the house. There's no way he's going to just let them take Alexander from him.

As Mikhail rushes towards the castle, Alexander slowly wakes up, recognizing his old bedroom. "Damnit Julchen…" Alexander whines, standing up and looking down at his clothes, sighing to himself. "She even dressed me? I'm not a baby anymore…"

"You are the royal family's baby." Rika says, coming into the room, "A baby who chooses awful playmates."

Alexander glares at her. "Mikhail is a good man. He's taken care of me all this time, asking for nothing and expecting nothing. I was the one who initiated everything. Our living together, our friendship, our…relationship as it is now. Do not talk badly about someone I love."

"He is a criminal and someone you should not waste your time on. He will only hurt you." Rika warns and Alexander tosses a pillow at her.

"It is my decision whether he is a waste of time or not! Let me make my own choices, Rika! I'm old enough to warrant the right to make my own decisions!" Alexander yells, growing more furious by the second, "You are cruel, Rika!"

Rika looks at him surprised. "Alexander…I am simply concerned for your well-being."

"Then let me return! I want to be with Mikhail!" Alexander yells. "I want to be with him, Daniel, Liu, Ranier, and Marceau! They are good people who know how to enjoy life far more than anyone in this stuffy palace!"

"Alexander! Enough of this!" She yells, silencing him. "They are criminals!"

"Only because they have no choice! Those born in that part of town are given no chances! Sister, I beg of you to renovate that section of the city and help them gain respectable jobs!" Alexander pleads and Rika sighs.

"Renovation of that portion of the city would require the arrest of criminals." Rika explains, looking to him seriously. "Tell me, will Mikhail be arrested if we do this?"

"No. Mikhail is not a criminal and neither are my other friends. Sister all of those who are truly criminals are already behind bars now, allow those in that section of the city a second chance. That is all I ask is one chance with a good start rather than the unfair disadvantage they were all born with." Alexander pleads and Rika sighs.

"This can be done…I suppose…if you stay away from Mikhail." She orders, watching her brother pale.

"A-away…from…Mikhail…?" Alexander looks away troubled. "I-if that is what it takes…for them to have happiness…" He swallows hard, his hands tightening into fists. "I...accept…"

"Understood." Rika says, turning away from him. "I will inform mother and father of this new decision."

"Wait!" A voice calls from the window, Mikhail jumping inside and grabbing Alexander. "Do not make decisions for others like that!"

"How did you get inside?" Rika hisses, glaring at him.

"It was not hard." Mikhail says, gesturing to the windows, "My friends managed to get in as well."

Alexander looks in awe at Daniel, Liu, Ranier, and Marceau jumping into the room with ease.

"This is quite impressive." Rika admits, looking to them all. "Our soldiers are the best out there and yet a group of five got through a group of 1000."

"Allow them to be soldiers if they wish." Alexander says, looking to his sister. "They are better than most of yours, since you are going to let that part of the city rise you might as well start with this."

Rika looks the men over carefully. "Would you all object to this?" She asks and they all shake their heads no except for Mikhail.

"The only royalty I will serve is Alexander." He says and Rika glares at him.

"I have already struck up a deal with him on you. Stay away from my brother." She orders, receiving a heard look from Mikhail.

"Never. I had to put up with his frustrating innocence when he arrived, he was so naïve to the world thanks to all of you. If, after suffering his stupidity all this time, I don't get to have the one thing I want for keeping your prince safe then I will start an uprising." Mikhail threatens. "Telling the world of how cruel the princess is."

"You drive a hard bargain…" Rika admits, looking over to Alexander. "If you go into our military and pass, I will allow you to be my brother's personal body guard. Only if you prove yourself loyal to the crown, including those of us whom are not Alexander, obedient, and disciplined." She says, crossing her arms. "Then and only then may you have my brother wearing the respectable title of a knight. As for all of you…" Her gaze turns to the other four men, "If you wish to become knights you must join him in the military. It will take you all six months, and when you return your homes will be renovated."

The men all agree, surprising Alexander and greatly pleasing Rika. Over the course of the next year those from the bad part of the city receive a new chance with better jobs, the majority of them joining the army while the rest go to other respectable work. Mikhail and the others returned top of their classes; Mikhail coming back as Alexander's body guard, Liu and Daniel becoming members of the royal knights, and Marceau and Ranier becoming patrol soldiers who mix with the people (including gambling).

Rika and Francesca get married, soon adopting a child of their own whom they name Alexis. Alexander and Mikhail marry a few years after Mikhail becomes his body guard and the others marry in their own time as well. The story of Prince Alexander venturing out into the world and uniting it through friendship with those who would normally be considered criminals becomes a favorite story of the city, a story that goes on for centuries. While Rika becomes a beloved queen of her people, Prince Alexander forever is known as the beloved prince for the people.

Mikhail and his friends are seen as honorable thieves and gamblers, rather than the murderers most of them were. Only few written forms of the story keep them as what they truly were, especially Mikhail. To Alexander's amusement, people paint the man as a gentle and loving caretaker to the prince, something Alexander loves to point out is far from the truth. They also show Rika to be more accepting of the relationship in most forms, something everyone in the castle knows is a lie. To the day she dies Rika is no fan of Mikhail, she simply accepts that he is going nowhere anytime soon.

Despite the historical inaccuracies in some of the text, the ending is always the same. All of the lives touched by the great Prince Alexander became happy, enriched lives. The lives of his family, friends, and country prospered all from a young man's simple curiosity of the outside world.

* * *

A/N: Wow, wow, WOW DO I SUCK AT ENDINGS! Anyways, I'm so sorry. HEre it is in all it's...glory...? Ahem...anyways, yeah, it's over now. Thank you to all of those who actually took the time to read this random whim of mine for a crack pairing XD


End file.
